Seldeles
Seldeles was an Elven Wizard native to Clarion. He was a prominent shop owner in the wealthy merchant district of the Grand City. As part of an adventuring party, his primary role was damage through destruction magic. He was also successful in solving traps and puzzles for his party. Seldeles met his end when he was killed by West. __TOC__ Before Adventuring Prior to joining the party, Seldeles primarily manned his shop in Clarion. Among his day to day activities he was also preparing a gift for his soon to be son-in-law Markus. While trying to present Markus with this gift, he and Markus were accidentally and magically transported into the Pyramid of Xynn'Thax when it reformed near the outskirts of Aelmont. Without a way to undo the powerful magic, both where stuck in this faraway land. Joining The Party Seldeles was not an adventurer by trade, but with his future son-in-law also stuck with him in Dorwynne, he would join the group of ragtag adventurers they met in the pyramid, in the hopes of escaping and returning home. During the adventures that followed, he stayed true to his morals and applied all the laws of the land he was occupied in. Although he followed the laws of the land, his end goal was always to return Markus and himself back to Clarion. Markus had become enamored with the ideals of the adventuring party and even when opportunity presented itself to leave, Markus chose to stay, leading Seldeles to also stay, if only to secure his safety. Saving Aelmont Seldeles was present during the attack and invasion by otherworldly forces in what was called the Black Day in Aelmont. The party of adventurers single handily secured victory and saved many lives. This action also placed the rightful family back into power and provided Aelmont with a solid foundation to build a bright future. After placing Duke Mik Micahel Jr. back into power, the party was charged by the Duke with returning the princess back to Aelmont and bring the Baron back to provide justice. After a grand feast, the party left, Seldeles grateful to finally return to Clarion. Clarion Ho! On the roadway to Clarion the party journeyed from the village of East Haven to an abandoned ruins nearby. They were searching for clues that would lead to more information about the "Man in Black Armor". These ruins were actually a fully trapped and defended dungeon holding a secret portal to Clarion. The "Man in Black Armor" was present and funneling an undead army through a time delaying portal to Clarion. This ignited a furious battle where Rai was killed and the party fought a bone dragon. After closing the portal to the realm of Zon-Kuthon, the party decided to rest before venturing to Clarion to give chase after the undead army. It was during this rest that Seldeles was kidnapped by Corvo West, a talented bounty hunter hired by Duke Mik Micahel Sr.. During the next few days Seldeles was brought to Clarion to answer the charges placed against him by Duke Mik Micahel. The Anger of a Duke The Duke charged Seldeles with causing the death of his wife Elandra Micahel. Elandra died from the Dark Vein plague that had struck Clarion three months before the adventures with the party. Unknown to Seldeles, a competitor in town who also sold magical items, masks to be specific, had posted flyers all across the city claiming Seldeles had not only discovered the cure to the plague but that he was giving it away for free and that all one needed to do to be cured was to go to his place of business. This was a lie, one that Seldeles knew nothing about. This caused much confusion and anger in the city and Seldeles spent quite a bit of gold paying for the removal of the flyers and sending away angry plague stricken customers. The last visitor to his Shop was Duke Mik Micahel, searching for the cure for his sick wife. At this point, Seldeles had no patience for non-customers, and angrily dispatched the Duke from his premise. The Duke wasn't privy to the information that the cure was a lie and swore he would get his revenge against Seldeles. Once confronted by the party West then determined he would execute the full word of his warrant and shot Seldeles in the head, causing his death.